Impulso
by LeonessaBlue
Summary: No mires atrás. Corre. No pares. Continúa. Eso es lo que pasaba por la mente de Kagome mientras que traspasaba el bosque en plena carrera huyendo de los demonios que iban tras ella. No tenía salida, el camino estaba cortado pero... ¿qué pasaría si aparece una mano salvadora? Y no una, sino dos veces... ¿Qué hará Kagome?


La noche había caído totalmente dejándolo todo a oscuro, a excepción de la luz que desprendían las estrellas del firmamento.

Corría a través de un bosque desesperada. A mi espalda podía escuchar los gritos de los demonios que me perseguían. En mi hombro derecho me colgaba el arco que había pertenecido a mi madre y en el caraj dos flechas le quedaban. Sabía que si los apuntaba con el arco le daría a uno (o dos como mucho, y con suerte) pero eran demasiado y eso sería un gasto innecesario de flechas que en un futuro podría necesitar para salvarme.

Seguí corriendo entre los árboles, sintiendo arañazos por todo el cuerpo por culpa de las ramas o arbustos. Mis pulmones no podían recoger mas aire y sentía que pronto iba a desfallecer. Estaba aterrada. ¿Lo conseguiría?

Podía escuchar los chillidos mas cerca. Aumenté (si era posible) aún mas la velocidad.

Pasé cerca de un enorme árbol que se le sobresalían las raíces formando un impedimento para continuar.

La respiración se me cortó y a continuación dejé soltar un jadeo. Asustada, me paré. Un nudo se formó en mi estómago.

Escruté a mi alrededor con rapidez, buscando una salida y a la vez evitando mirar hacia atrás. ¿Qué pasaba si me cogían? Pues claro... me podía considerar una chica del mas allá...

¿Qué puedo hacer? Estaba acorralada, teniendo delante un montón de raíces enormes y detrás una manada de demonios que iban a por mi. Para dar mas énfasis a la situación escuché un sonido parecido a la risa que venía de ellos que resultaba de lo mas macabro.

Todavía sin darme la vuelta, cogí el arco y una de la flechas que me quedaban y lo cargué.

¿Era este mi destino? ¿Moriría aquí?

Cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente para darme fuerzas, antes de darme la vuelta y así enfretarme a mi destino...

Pero no pude terminar de girar ya que, de pronto, sentí como algo me agarraba de un brazo y tiraba fuertemente de mí. Seguidamente, unos brazos me rodearon mientras me escondía detrás del árbol de las ramas grandes.

No sabía quién era o qué quería pero no me importó nada, me acerqué a él lo mas posible y escondí la cabeza en el hueco del cuello de mi salvador.

Los chillidos, ahora de sorpresa, no tardaron en acercarse y no pude evitar estremecerme y que me apretujara más a mi salvador. Para mi asombro, fui correspondida con una agarre mas fuerte.

Los gritos se escucharon a escasos metros y se quedaron parados unos segundos. Un gemido bajo salió de mis labios. ¿Y si nos escontraban ahora? No estaban muy lejos, podían rastrear el olor y...

Pero al parecer, decidieron que no estaba en ese lugar ya que como una estampida, todos se marcharon dejando tras de una desconcertante calma. Los segundos pasaron en los que ninguno de los dos nos movimos o dijimos nada. Aún en sus brazos, sentía como la respiración se me iba calmando al igual que los latidos de mi corazón. No sabía cuando tiempo había pasado, lo único que estaba segura es que había escapado (por fin) de esa manada de demonios que habían destruido mi aldea y quién quiera que fuese mi salvador, le estaría eternamente agradecida.

Ante ese pensamiento, la curiosidad vino a mí. ¿Quién me había salvado?

Lentamente me fui alejando un poco. Mi salvador ante el movimiento aflojó un poco su agarre.

Lo primero que me di cuenta es que no era muy mayor, es decir, un joven unos 2 años mas mayor que yo. Lo segundo fue que llevaba un kimono extraño colo rojo. Su pelo negro le llegaba a la mitad de su espalda y sus ojos eran de color negro. Esa mirada era dura, pero en el fondo había un matiz de preocupación.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó el chico con voz suave.

Oh, Kami-sama, ¡qué hermosa voz!

-¿Estás bien?- volvió a preguntar al ver que no obtenía respuesta de mi parte, pues me había quedado muda.

Cogí un poco de aire y ya sí, en un susurro (lo máximo que podía emitir) respondí:

-Si... si, no me ha pasado nada- intenté sonreír para tranquilizarlo.

-Bien- se alzó y cuando estuvo de pie guardó sus manos en las mangas del brazo contrario y empezó a andar para marcharse.

El pánico me volvió a inundar por unos segundos al ver lo que proponía hacer. ¡No! ¡No podía estar yo sola!

-No quiero estar sola- le dije rápidamente intentando retenerlo, aunque después me sentí tonta. ¿Qué le iba a importar a él? Demasiado que me había salvado.

-¿Y a mi qué?- me lo confirmó con sequedad. Sentí como mi corazón se encogía pero no me dejé vencer, algo en la mirada del chico me hizo dudar.

-Por favor, quédate esta noche conmigo. Quédate, no quiero estar sola en este bosque. Mañana por la mañana podrás irte pero, por favor, no me dejes ahora- le supliqué y lo miré con la carita que siempre le ponía a mi padre cuando quería algo. Siempre funcionaba.

Y al parecer lo seguía haciendo después de eso.

Lo que anteriormente hizo que empezara a dudar y en un principio creía que lo había imaginado, ahora se hizo mas notable y no tuve dudas. Me lo había ganado.

No pude evitar que una enorme sonrisa se plantara en el rostro.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias...-exclamé feliz.

-Oye, yo no he dicho que sí- dijo enfadado, pero al contrario de sus palabras se sentó a los pies del árbol con las piernas cruzadas. Algo extraño se plantó en mi corazón.

Me acerqué un poco más a él, intentando ignorar lo anterior, y me senté a su lado dejando el arco y las dos flechas a mis piernas.

Fue en ese momento, cuando me fijé en eso, cuando todo lo que había pasado me inundó por completo haciendo que las lágrimas me salieran sin digerirlo.

Al final había podido escapar con vida, sí. Pero tras de mi había dejado una fuente de sangre y destrucción. Les había dado al espalda cuando me necesitaban y había huido como una cobarde. El miedo se había apoderado de mí y yo me había dejado llevar. ¿Y ahora le decía al chico que se quedara?

Sentí mi corazón en un puño.

Mamá, papá, el pequeño Sota, el abuelo...

Un sollozó se escapó de mi garganta y fue seguido de otros junto con las lágrimas.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué lloras?- escuché de pronto la voz el chico a mi lado. Lo miré y en su mirada había alarma y preocupación. Sabía que no le había pasado inadvertida.

Con el dorso de mi manos me apuré para secar las lágrimas que salían.

-Es... es que... yo... Mi familia...- sus ojos se oscurecieron un poco al escucharme.

¡Vaya!, sus ojos, además de hermosos eran muy expresivos.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó de forma brusca pero a la vez suave, un tono raro.

-¿Viste esos demonios que me seguían?- comencé pero al momento me respondí a mi misma. ¿Cómo no iba a verlo? _Me salvó_. Igualmente asintió sin apartar la mirada, observándome fijamente-. Aparecieron de repente en la aldea y lo destruyeron todo. Yo había salido a por unas plantas que me pidió mi mamá y al volver no había nadie... Los cuerpos en el suelo... sangre por todos los lados... Y ellos allí...-musité a media voz.

Las imágenes vinieron a mí dejándome aturdida.

La aldea donde había crecido, donde había estado toda mi vida, destrozada. Sus aldeanos, mis vecinos, amigos, familia... todos muertos...

Estaba sola...

¿Por qué a mi? ¿Por qué me pasaba? ¿Qué había hecho para merecérmelo?

-¡Eh, oye!- fue lo último que escuché antes de que todo se volviera oscuridad.

Cuando volví a estar consciente, lo primero que vino a mis sentidos fue le trinar de los pájaros. Era como si montones de pájaros se hubieran congregado a mi alrededor y me cantaban para despertarme dulcemente. Todos juntos formaban una melodía hermosa.

Lo segundo que me di cuenta fue el sentir el peso de algo cálido encima mía.

Lentamente abrí los ojos y la luz del día me cegó por un momento teniendo que parpadear varias veces. Cuando ya me acostumbre a la luz del Sol, con cuidado me levanté y de pronto el cansancio (aunque hubiera estado dormida) vino a mi. Con el movimiento de levantarme sentí como algo se caía y el peso que tenía encima mía desapreció. Confusa me fije y vi un trozo de tela roja amontonado en mis sonaba conocida...

Cogí la tela y me di cuenta de que era muy suave.

Me había desmayado cuando los recuerdos vinieron a mi mente de forma repentina, había perdido la conciencia junto a ese chico...

De un salto me levanté aún con la tela entre mis brazos y miré a mi alrededor. Me encontraba en el mismo árbol de anoche.

¿Dónde estaba el chico? ¿Se había ido como dije?

Anoche le pedí que se quedara conmigo esta noche y que a la mañana se podía ir. ¿De verdad lo había hecho?

_¡Por supuesto!_, me reproché, _¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué se quedaría contigo, con una carga?_

Un sentimiento extraño se instaló en mi pecho, desconcertándome por un momento. Estreché el trozo de tela contra mi pecho e inspeccioné mi alrededor. Encontré lo que buscaba apoyado en el mismo tronco donde me desperté. Mi arco y flechas.

Corrí a por ellos.

¿Y qué hago ahora?

No iba a llorar, tenía que ser fuerte para sobrevivir. Ahora estaba sola, sobrevivir por mi misma...

¿A dónde me iba a dirigir?

De pronto, escuché un ruido proveniente de arriba. Sentí la adrenalina correr por mis venas y mi cuerpo se puso en tensión. ¿Y si ahora volvían los demonios?

De un momento ajusté la tela roja a mi alrededor para así tener las manos desocupadas por si habría que pelear o algo. Me lo ajusté formando un raro kimono que me llegaba a medio muso, aunque menos mal que llevaba el mío debajo bastante roto por el roce de las ramas y las caídas que tuve anoche.

Al terminar, cogí el arco y lo cargué con la última flecha que me quedaba. Rápidamente tensé el cordel con esta y me di la vuelta apuntando a la copa del árbol.

No me equivoqué.

Ahí arriba, encima de una rama, apoyado de forma despreocupada, había un muchacho.

Entrecerré un poco los ojos.

Era mas mayor que yo. Su pelo era de color blanco y le llegaba casi a la cintura. Sus ojos ámbar me miraban fijamente y en ellos distinguí un brillo. No pude evitar sentir un poco de tensión en mi cuerpo al fijarme bien en su cabello. Un poco camufladas, le sobresalían dos lindas orejitas de perro.

Parecía un chico normal, pero en realidad... era un demonio.

-¿Quién eres y qué quieres?- le cuestioné con voz segura.

Gracias a Kami-sama mis manos no temblaron en ningún momento al que igual que la voz.

Llevaba puesto unos pantalones anchos rojos y una camisa blanca. Iba descalzo. Me sonaba conocido...

De pronto, paré el pensamiento.

¿De qué iba a conocer yo a ese sucio demonio? Eran seres mezquinos que solo se preocupaban por ellos mismo y su diversión.

-Qué rápido olvidas, muchacha- respondió sacándome de mis pensamientos.

¡Esa voz! ¡¿Cómo me puede sonar?!

-Te estoy preguntando que quién eres- murmuré entre dientes y no estaba muy segura del por qué, pero supe que me escucharía.

-¡Ja! Y tu piensas que te lo diré- y sonrió de lado, elevando solo una parte de sus labios, dejando al descubierto entre ellos un colmillo.

Me estremecí y apreté mas la mano que sostenía el arco.

-¿No te has dado cuenta que te estoy apuntando con una flecha?

-Por supuesto, no estoy ciego. Y también sé que eres una aprendiza de sacerdotisa, lo veo en tu alma pura...- y se calló apartando la mirada con expresión avergonzada.

No puede ser... aparta la mirada aún cuando le estoy apuntando. ¿Cómo podía ser tan descuidado? Ahora mismo estaba a un tiro de matar a ese demonio... solo un gesto...

Pero no pude.

-Además,-prosiguió tras unos segundos en silencio- sería capaz de esquivarla. No me haría nada.

Apreté los dientes. Este, encima, un creído.

-Ya verás cuando te dé. Borraré era sonrisa.

Y estaba por disparar cuando (¡Juro que lo iba a hacer!) habló de nuevo, confundiéndome.

-¿De verdad vas a tratar así a la persona que te salvó la vida?

¿Cómo?

La imagen del chico de la oscuridad me vino a la cabeza.

No puede ser. Anoche, mi salvador era... humano, pude sentirlo. Además al contrario que este, su pelo era negro y las orejas las tenia en su sitio, a ambos lados de la cabeza.

-Es mentira. Quién me salvó era un humano, no un demonio- intenté sonar segura, pero tenía mis dudas.

Algo en sus ojos llameó.

-Parece que tú nos odias- escupió.

-Por supuesto. Los de tu especie mataron a mi familia- repliqué, agunatando las lágrimas- Exterminaron mi aldea entera solo porque estaban aburridos, ¿y ahora preguntas porqué los odio? Creo que está bastante claro

-Dices que los odias, pero después te pones su ropa- volvió a sonar con suficiencia.

¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué ha querido decir con eso? Bajé la guardia, bajando el arco un poco.

Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Qué has dicho?

No contestó. Me miró unos segundos y después pegó un salto quedándose en tierra firme. Se alzó para quedarse de pie enfrente mía.

-Eso es mi _hitoe_\- dijo y me señaló con su cabeza.

Bajé un segundo la mirada para posarla en el lugar que se refería. La tela que tenía encima esta mañana al despertarme.

De nuevo las imágenes vinieron a mi. El chico de anoche llevaba un traje del mismo color que este y ahora...

Inspeccioné al demonio que tenía delante.

Pelo mas o menos igual de largo pero con distinto color, ojos igual de expresivos y también de distintos color y sus pantalones...

No puede ser... Solté un jadeo.

Este chico de aquí...

-Pareces un demonio, pero ayer eras humano... ¿No eres ni una cosa ni la otra?- hice que mi mente trabajara con esa información- Eres... eres un ¿hanyou?- pregunté desconfiada. Había escuchado de ellos pero jamás había visto uno. ¿Un humano y un demonio?

-¿Y qué con eso?- gruñó molesto.

-No... no... solo me había sorprendido- le dije.

Si era así, entonces, estaba en deuda con él. Me había salvado la vida.

Aparté la mirada de él y la posé en el suelo. Curiosamente ya no tenía _tanto_ miedo de él.

-Gr-gracias... por lo de anoche- susurré pero supe que me había escuchado.

Levanté la mirada y lo observé. Su rostro estaba sorprendido pero al fijarse que lo mirada se recompuso rápidamente y su expresión pasó a una seria.

-No tienes que darlas- gruñó.

Se formó un silencio incomodo pero pronto fue cortado por un chillido a lo lejos. Mis ojos se abrieron de terror y sentí como mis corazón aumentó de velocidad. Ese grito no era humano...

Mi acompañante se tensó y fijó su mirada a nuestro alrededor. Con las manos temblando volví a cargar el arco y apunté a donde sentía el aura maligna. Se encontraba a mi espalda, desde la posición de antes.

Me quedé quieta, esperando y cuando me fijé que se acercaban me di cuenta que no eran uno, sino dos. ¡Y yo con una sola flecha!

Mi cuerpo entero se tensó por completo cuando los monstruos aparecieron en mi vista.

Los seres eran enormes. Muy altos y gordos. Perfectamente podían ser dos arboles milenarios más. Además, su piel le ayudaban porque tenía el tono color marrón y verde. En su cara tenía tres ojos de los mas siniestros que parpadeaban a la misma vez. Su piel estaba cubierta de mugre y sus pies medían casi medio metros (sin contar con sus uñas que eran como mi puño)

Los chillidos que había escuchado antes procedía de ellos.

Temblando como una hoja y con la respiración entrecortada volví a apuntarles deseando que, aunque sea, les diera a alguno de ellos.

-¡Comida!- exclamo uno de ellos junto con una risa.

Me estremecí.

-¡Allí!- lo secundó su compañero y me señaló con su gordo dedo.

Una corriente gélida recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Iba a morir.

-¡A por ella!- y dieron varios pasos hacia a mí. Paralizada por el miedo, intenté por todos los medios que no vinieran las imágenes de ayer, pero era imposible. Madre, padre, Souta...

-Ni se os ocurra- escuché de pronto a mi lado. Era una voz firme. Un poco aturdida, aún con el miedo en mi piel, me giré a ver al chico de antes. Me había olvidado de él.

Se había colocado mas cerca mía, pero sin tocarme y miraba a los demonios sin pestañear.

-Tú quién eres- gruñiéron ellos a la vez cuando lo vieron. Inconscientemente me acerqué a él quedándome en su espalda. Al parecer no le molestó (sino todo lo contrario, ya no estaba tan tenso).

-Eso no os importa- habló en tono neutro.

-¡Si! Resulta que estás delante de mi comida- gruñó uno. Su compañero asintió varias veces.

-Aquí no hay comida, y vosotros os vais a largar.

Los gigantes empezaron a reír.

-¿Y esa humana qué?

-Esa humana a la que os referís está conmigo, así que no se os ocurra hacerle nada- gruñó.

Una sensación extraña se instaló en mi pecho al escucharlo. Igual que anoche cuando se quedó conmigo. ¿Por qué se comportaba así conmigo? No me conocía ni nada...

Los gigantes se miraron entre ellos y sus ceños se fruncieron con enfado. Oh, oh.

-No te muevas- me susurró el chico sin mirarme. Su cuerpo se inclinó, extendió uno de sus brazos y adoptó una postura defensiva.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me protegía?

-Ya lo verás, idiota. Ahora nos haremos cargo de ti y después no quedaremos con tu apetitosa chica- dijo uno de ellos.

Y sin dar tiempo a nada mas, los dos corrieron hacia nosotros.

Con la respiración atragantada en mi garganta vi como los gigantes se acercaban y no podía hacer nada. Mi cuerpo se había paralizado. Pero no se me acercaron mucho, el chico se interpuso y le dio un puñetazo a uno, ladeándole la cara.

Wow, ¡qué fuerza!

-¡MALDITO, YA VERÁS!- exclamó el gigante al que le habían dado, con un rugido.

-Eso ya lo veremos- le respondió burlón el chico. Parecía estar tranquilo, como si lo tuviera todo controlado.

El chico y ese gigante se metieron en una pelea llena de patadas y puñetazos mientras que el otro los observaba animando a su amigo. Con eso me pude dar cuenta que el chico era ágil y muy rápido. No tenía la estatura ni tampoco la fuerza del gigante, que además era mas lento, pero se podía defender perfectamente. No parecía resultarle mucho esfuerzo.

Un sentimiento de preocupación se había instalado en mi pecho. ¿Por qué me protegía? ¿Y si le pasaba algo por mi culpa?

Y un pensamiento asaltó en mi mente.

_¿Por qué no me marcho ahora que están los tres entretenidos?_

Yo misma me di la respuesta.

No podía. ¿Dejarlo aquí solo después de lo que hacía por mi? Imposible.

Fue en ese momento, cuando pensé eso, que sucedió. Al parecer el otro gigante, el que estaba parado, se había aburrido de esperar así que había decidido hacer algo y era venir a por mi. Se había girado a por mi y eso cogió la atención del chico causando que en esos escasos segundos el gigante con el que estaba luchando lo pudiera coger por el cuello.

Un estremecimiento me recorrió entera.

-¡Ajá! ¡Te cogí, renacuajo!- exclamó triunfante.

-¡Sueltáme! ¡Aparta tus sucias manos!- decía el chico mientras se retorcía para liberarse.

Di un paso hacía atrás mientras veía como el otro se iba acercando a mi con una enorme sonrisa. Ay, dios...

-Ahora es tu turno- me dijo el otro cada vez mas cerca. Ahogué un gemido de miedo ¿Iba a ser este mi final? ¿Ya está? ¿Esto iba a ser todo?

-¡NO PIERDAS A TU CONTRINCANTE DE VISTA!- escuché la voz grave del chico y mi vista se escapó un milisegundo para ver como el chico le daba a una patada en la barriga y un puñetazo haciendo que pudiera el equilibrio.

No me dio tiempo a nada mas. De un zarpazo, el gigante que tenía a mi lado, me cogió del brazo causando que el arco se me cayera al suelo. ¡Pues claro! ¡¿Cómo se había podido olvidar?!

Un grito aterrado salió por mi garganta, alertando así al chico que rápidamente se giró para mirarme.

-¡Dije que la soltarais!- gruñó el chico y rápidamente se acercó a nosotros. Con sus largas y afiladas uñas arañó el brazos del demonio que con un grito de dolor me soltó. El gigante retrocedió unos pasos y eso dio bastante espacio para que el chico se colocara delante mía. De nuevo, con la postura defensiva.

-Estúpido hanyou- gruñó el del zarpazo alzándose de nuevo. Su amigo se colocó a su lado y ambos nos miraron- Ya verás cuando te coja- exclamó, y los dos corrieron a por nosotros a la vez.

Cada uno vino por un lado diferente, pero con el mismo destino: el chico. Eso me dio un pequeño margen de distracción, para retroceder unos pocos pasos.

Podía observar como el chico se defendía con maestría, dando saltos de un lugar a otro. No dejaba de saltar y hacer volteretas para esquivar sus ataques, alejando a los gigantes de mi. Tenía que ayudarlo como fuera.

Rápidamente con mi mirada busqué el arco y la flecha y me los econtré en el borde del claro. Después de darle un fugaz vistazo a la pelea, me dirigí a por él.

Pero no fui tan discreta como me hubiera gustado.

-Eh, mira hermano, ¡la comida se escapa!- exclamó uno de ellos parando por un momento de pelear y señalándome con un dedo. Los otros dos contrincantes también lo hicieron justo en el momento en el que alcanzaba el arco.

Aparté de mi el miedo y el nerviosismo de un golpe. El chico no dejaría que me pasara nada.

Y apunté a uno de los gigantes.

Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como el chico sonreía, satisfecho.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con eso?- preguntó uno de ellos gruñiéndo.

Calibré bien para dar justo, como me había enseñado mi padre, y sonriendo inocentemente respondí.

-Que desaparezcas, estúpido demonio.

Y solté la flecha.

El sonido de la flecha volando fue lo único que se escuchó en los segundos antes de que se impactara en el corazón del demonio que había hablado, haciendo cayera muerto al instante. Aún siendo joven, padre me había enseñado a usar el arco en una pelea y no podía estar decepcionado de mi.

Ya solo quedaba uno. Uno que en ese momento me miraba con la furia brillando en sus ojos. En ese momento, tragué saliva. Me había quedado sin flechas y tenía a un demonio que venía a matarme... Genial...

Pero cuando dio varios pasos hacia mi, observé con fascinación como el chico saltaba hacia el gigante y con un largo y afilado palo (que no sabía de donde había salido) se lo clavó también en el pechó. Calló con un golpe sordo.

Un silencio tenso se instaló entre nosotros dos en donde intentaba tranquilizar mi respiración errática y los latidos de mi corazón. Ya todo había acabado.

-¿Estás bien?- me preguntó el chico acercándose a mi. Sin poder articular ninguna palabra, asentí, pero el chico al parecer no lo vio. Sus ojos estaban fijos en mi brazo y su ceño se había fruncido. Extrañada, miré a lugar donde se había fijado. Tenía unos pocos de arañones hechos de la pelea. Hasta que no los vi, no me empezaron a molestar.

-No te preocupes, no es nada, eh...-me quedé callado cuando quise llamarlo por su nombre, pero, ¿cómo? Si no me lo había dicho y cuando le pregunté (de no muy buenas maneras, debo admitir) meno me dijo.

El chico sin nombre apartó la mirada por un segundo para fijarse a nuestro alrededor pensativo y reticente, hasta que finalmente me miró con sus ojos dorados expresivos.

-InuYasha. Soy InuYasha- dijo finalmente. Un sentimiento de emoción me recorrió entera. ¡Me había dicho su nombre! Una enorme sonrisa se instaló en mis labios.

-Encantado, InuYasha. Yo soy Kagome- respondí feliz. Fue leve, pero me pareció ver como un color carmín cubría sus mejillas quitándole un poco de seriedad y misterio a su rostro.

-Keh- exclamó, de pronto, apartando la mirada de mis ojos y volviéndolos a poner en mi herida- Deberías limpiarte la herida...-suguirió con voz neutra.

Un estremecimiento me recorrió cuando un pensamiento cruzó mi mente.

_¿Y si ya se marchaba? Todo había acabado... los demonios estaban muertos... ¿y si me dejaba sola? _

No, no quería eso... con él me sentía segura.

Y es por eso que por un impulso, hablé. No pensé realmente lo que dije.

-No te vayas... Por favor, quédate conmigo, no quiero estar sola ahora que mi aldea ha sido destruida...

Vi como el cuerpo de InuYasha se tensaba por mis palabras y mentalmente me reproché por ello. ¿Cómo pude decirle eso? ¡Solo sería una carga para él! Iba a abrir la boca para negar lo anteriormente dicho cuando el chico, de nuevo, me miró a los ojos con ese dorado que tanto me estaba empezando a gustar...

-¿Te quedarían con un hanyou?- preguntó y en su voz distinguí confusión y tensión.

Asentí, sin saber muy bien que decir.

-Me has salvado la vida dos veces, no eres un mal chico- susurré de forma tímida.

Algo en sus ojos brilló.

-Que te quede muy claro, Kagome. No soy un chico, no soy un humano. Si quieres estar a mi lado debes de tenerlo claro- afirmó.

Fruncí el ceño.

-Pero tampoco eres un humano- refuté- Bueno, vale, rectifico. Eres un hanyou bueno. ¿Contento así?- refunfuñé y cuando quise cruzarme de brazos la piel del brazo con heridas se estiró causando que siseara de dolor.

En ese momento, observé como una leve sonrisa quería surcar los labios de InuYasha, alegrando así su, siempre serio, rostro. Me gustaba su sonrisa, era la primera vez que la veía y me había cautivado. Ahora sí que sí. No tenía nada que me dijera que era cierto, pero algo dentro de mi me decía que InuYasha era bueno.

Y quería quedarme a su lado.

-Vamos, a poco tiempo de aquí vi un riachuelo- comentó y el tono indiferente volvió a él.

Pero supe que él quería lo mismo que yo cuando se dio la vuelta y me incitó para que me montara sobre su espalda.


End file.
